A number of woodworking tools are known for a variety of purposes. However, the prior art has failed to provide a tool having a blade having five cutting edges that is suitable for use in cutting wood by either a forward-and-back motion or a side-to-side motion. The prior art has failed to provide a woodworking tool having a blade having five cutting edges that cooperate in a manner that allows the user to make cut after cut on a work piece using first one of the five cutting edges and then another in a rapid manner. As a result, no prior art woodworking tool provides a blade having five cutting edges that allows the user to make cuts in a work piece in an almost continuous manner, even though the direction of movement of the tool is constantly changing. In contrast to the prior art, the instant invention provides a tool having a blade having five cutting edges to give a user greater speed and precision in accurately removing wood from a work piece.